The Art of Tying
by Lily Nova
Summary: Although Shirogane wears his tie well, Akira thinks he's tying it wrongly and their silly fight suddenly becomes a discovery of what was always there but never found... ShiroAki! Shonen Ai! First story of Monochrome Factor! One Shot!


**Hi, Lily here! This is my first Monochrome Factor story so be gentle with me! Please review too!!!**

"Shirogane?"

"Yes, Akira kun?"

Akira was already awake even though the sun had not risen. He just stared at the shin in amazement, watching him do strange movements with his tie.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm tying… my tie…" Shirogane looked at him strangely before tugging his tie into place.

"You're doing it wrongly." Akira couldn't help but smile at the small tie, Shirogane was pretty silly tying it like that, and Akira had never seen anyone tie it in that fashion before.

"I like it this way." Shirogane pouted at him, "And what do you know about tying ties, Akira kun? I've never seen you wear one."

The brown haired boy snorted, "I hardly wear ties, but I can tie a tie properly, and you can't although you wear it every single day…"

Akira could tell that the shadow was upset at this remark so he lay back on is bed and continued, "All I'm saying is that you're style of tying is wrong…"

"Are you an expert, Akira kun?" Shirogane's voice seemed angry. Akira was taken aback by this.

He sat up straight and stared back into the blazing blue eyes of the shin, the sun was slowly rising but the room was still cold.

"No, I'm not an expert," Akira mumbled, getting angry as well, "But I can tie it properly, unlike you!"

"Why does my appearance matter to you? It doesn't matter how I tie it as long as it looks okay, Akira kun!" The shadow replied, clearly upset at Akira's comments.

_This is stupid,_ Akira thought, _we're fighting about a stupid tie…_

"Shirogane just let me tie it for you!" Akira growled. His hand outstretched, waiting, but the shadow did not move.

"No."

"Shirogane…"

"No." The shin turned away stubbornly.

"Damn you, come here!" Akira reached and tugged on Shirogane's tie, yanking him towards him. The shadow was unprepared for the sudden attack so he was pulled forward with a startled cry. He fell onto Akira and on top of the bed.

Akira blushed brightly, mentally cursing himself for pulling too hard. He was still hanging on to the tie and holding Shirogane's waist awkwardly.

Shirogane's cold stare softened and his frown became a small smirk. He looked into Akira's big grey eyes silently and for a while nothing was heard but their quiet breathing and the humming of the ac.

"Go on, Akira kun," Shirogane's angry voice lowered into a seductive whisper, "I thought you were going to tie my tie for me…"

"Asshole…" Akira mumbled softly as he started to undo the shadows tie, he slowly did it properly, making sure everything was correct.

"Akira kun…" Shirogane purred into his ear as he slipped his leg between Akira's, "Your tie is starting to look exactly like mine…"

"Shirogane!" Akira turned red, fumbling with the tie, "I'm doing it properly ok? It looks way better than yours! And stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" The silver haired man trailed his mouth down to Akira's ear and to his neck, breathing heavily.

Akira finished tying the red tie and tucked the tie into Shirogane's jacket, the shadow purred at the simple gesture, making Akira blushed brighter. Shirogane bent towards his neck again, kissing it softly, "Doing this?"

"Y- Yes, damn you…" Akira moaned angrily, his skin hot where the shin had touched it, "Get off me…"

"Akira kun…" Shirogane moaned as his lips trailed over the boy's mouth, "I need to thank you for tying my tie so well…"

And with that word he kissed him, his warm lips tasting Akira's. Akira felt everything disappear and only the two of them remained, bodies hot against each other, lips touching, hands intertwining. And he just couldn't push him away…

"Shirogane, you bastard…" He groaned as they pulled away, "You'll pay for that…"

"Oh Akira kun," Shirogane laughed as he leaned down again over Akira's face, "How about I pay for it now, Akira?"

………………………………………**.**

Later on, they both went to the bar together, meeting with the others and Master.

"Sorry were late…" Akira mumbled as he sat in a stool, looking exhaustedly at Master.

"It's alright, Akira…" Aya assured, her eyes moving to Shirogane, "Hey Shirogane, your tie looks nice today!"

Akira smirked as the Shadow sat down beside him, a shocked expression on his face, "It looks exactly the same, doesn't it?"

"Nope, it's different!" Aya retorted, pointing at it.

"Yup, she's right Shirogane!" Kengo smiled, admiring the tie but secretly not knowing the difference.

Akira suddenly felt hands around his waist and the shadows lips on his ear, "That's because Akira kun tied it for me…"

"Shirogane…"

"Really?!" Aya cried in shock, "Akira, you…?"

"Shirogane, shut up…"

"Oh, Akira kun…" Shirogane's free hand touched his face, "After what we did, you're still acting so harsh to me…"

Everyone went silent…

"Oh god…" Akira groaned, "It's going to be a long day…"

"Not as long as the night will be…" Shirogane breathed quietly in his ear, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WHAT!?" The whole bar erupted in screams.

Akira shrugged a smile on his face.

"True…"

**It was a bit OOC but other than that what else was wrong? Please review, thank you! I'm excited now!!!!!^^**


End file.
